


Romance Aisle Number One

by countingcr0ws



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Books, Crushes, Help, Jaejoong is amazing, M/M, Student!Jaejoong, Student!Yunho, Typical nemisis, Valentine's Day, Yunho is so weird, always help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countingcr0ws/pseuds/countingcr0ws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://cup-of-hot-coffee.tumblr.com/post/118599158660/job-aus">Prompt:</a> Why the fuck are you choosing that for a gift to your crush AU</p><p><b>//</b> Jaejoong has many things that make his heart go skippy squishy, but Jaejoong also has a string of failed relationships and a self-imposed dating ban. Meeting Uknow's doppelgänger that has a crazy crush with a schoolmate is the best solution ever as he gets to flirt with the boy like the hoe he truly is while being assured that his new year resolution will not be broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance Aisle Number One

Jaejoong hummed to himself as he danced down the aisle with his mop, coming to a sharp stop when the instrument bumped into the boy in romance novel aisle one. Renewing his slack grip to a saner one, he bowed to the customer apologetically with a careless offer of assistance to locate his books should it be required before quickly zipping away in half-dance. 

The bookstore was a rapidly expanding chain still aiming to retain its indie charm despite its efficient and increasingly strategic management, an odd but unique combination that the boy appreciated, especially with the leeway he had in making casual conversations with the customers to recommend books they would truly enjoy. The best part was that he could mop anyhow as long as- “excuse me,” Jaejoong grinned when the floorboard clacked hollowly as he came to an abrupt stop in the second romance aisle. He liked how authoritative it sounded, like the ladies with the wedges on their heels. 

“Yes, how may I help you?” Jaejoong flashed his best customer service smile at the stranger he had mopped from romance aisle number one, freezing when he took in the other’s features. He always had a thing for people with monolids, and boyyy, that plush lower lip- all the things that he would give to nibble on it. Jaejoong pressed his chin onto the top of the mop as he leaned in suavely, consciously widening his eyes as he peered at the boy inquisitively. He had been told that he possessed a pair of expressive eyes, and maybe the boy from romance aisle one would see the eternal love promised in the depths of them and offer to be his forever bae. 

“Do you guys have Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead?” Jaejoong blinked in confusion at the unanticipated question before quickly collecting himself with a nervous chuckle as he straightened. “Richelle Mead, erm,” the stranger repeated, mistaking the other’s bafflement for incomprehension as he showed the other the note in his hand instead. 

Jaejoong frowned at the chicken scratch under his nose before chuckling to himself at romance aisle number one’s crude sketch of the franchise’s logo. Sufficiently amused by the other’s earnestness with the squeezing of all the book’s accolades on the paper, he pushed the hand back lightly, pleased by the shapely thumb. There were genuinely many, many things that made his heart skippy squishy. 

“It’s in the young adult’s section,” Jaejoong led nonetheless, unflappable cool above his whorish thoughts as he leaned the mop against the shelf, out of the passage way. “Is it for your sister?” he asked conversationally as he went down the row, tracing the spines idly as he looked for the book in question. 

“No, it’s for my crush,” Jaejoong’s finger stilled on the book, his face impassive as he turned to look at the boy. “Your crush?” He clarified carefully as he leaned his hip against the bookshelf, ignoring his disappointment. All the clean toilets were always taken, dammit. 

“Yeah, it’s Valentine’s day tomorrow, and I-” the boy trailed off shyly as he looked at the ground. “She blogged about Twilight a year ago and I think she likes paranormal romance. Vampire Academy’s good, right? I mean, I googled,” romance aisle number one rambled, his eyes with a touch of desperation as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, evidently uncomfortable with the entire topic. Jaejoong bit his lip as he tried his best not to coo too hard at the other’s sheer earnestness. He had even stalked the girl’s blog to find out what she would like! 

“But it’s Valentine’s Day,” he began, immediately regretting his words at the dejection on the other’s face. “I mean, you don’t really know her yet, it might come off really strong. Maybe you could get her the typical stuff, chocolates and flowers, no, no chocolates. Flowers. Tulips. Because true love and all that and you can tell her that you’d like to take her out and stuff,” he compensated in a rush. “Then, you can get her the book,” he crowed as he gestured brightly, making jazz hands in an attempt to convey that the book was genuinely a good idea. 

“Are you sure it’s not too corny? I mean what if other boys get her flowers too?” Romance aisle number one asked with a sulk as Jaejoong beamed at the thought of being a love guru. Finally somebody that was interested in acting on the wisdom he had accumulated from his string of failed relationships. “Yeah, that’s why I said tulip. Everyone gets roses on Valentine’s Day because they’re lame. Write a really good letter that’ll make her weep and she’ll definitely go out with you,” he insisted, pleased by the determination on the boy’s face. 

“Okay, I’ll write her a really good essay with thesis statements and all,” the boy made a firm fist with a playful grin, his eyes crinkling as the apple of his cheeks rose to reveal a set of straight, blindingly white teeth. Jaejoong rolled his eyes fondly, feeling himself falling a little more at the reveal of the other’s playful side. “I’ll even include references to each blog post or tweet to back up why I think that she’s really intelligent and sincere,” he continued with a snigger as Jaejoong nodded in approval like the hot-blooded coach that he was.

“Use the Turabian style citations,” he advised sagely as the boy exhaled sharply in laughter. “Definitely,” romance aisle number one assured with a playful finger gun for emphasis before gesturing in the direction of the store’s entrance. “I’ll better get going to the florists now,” he excused with a wave. “Thanks for your help, Jaejoong,” he read off the other’s tag before flashing his pearly whites once more. 

“I’ll tell you if I succeed!” He called as he zipped off, leaving the boy to mull about the girl’s uniqueness. She was probably really intelligent and sincere to capture romance aisle number one’s attention and to make him lose all his composure at the thought of impressing her. Jaejoong shrugged as he returned to his mop. He really wanted to be on barista duty today, dammit. 

-

It was a day later when romance aisle number one ran up to the store’s café counter in excitement, cheeks pink from the cold outside. 

“Got the girl?” Jaejoong asked in amusement, quickly recovering from his surprise at seeing the boy again within the few hours. “Here you go, caramel macchiato and a chocolate from me, Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart,” Jaejoong returned to the customer before him, winking at the middle school girl with a devilish smirk as he watched the other flush before thanking him profusely. He had collected the avalanche of chocolates from his schoolmates, and his boss hadn’t mind that he wanted to give them out to the customers. 

“Yeah, I gave her the letter and the tulip in the morning and I ran off because I couldn’t face her and she found me after school, and I have a date! A date!” The boy repeated in emphasis, his hands waving about in excitement before suddenly reaching for the pocket of his school pants. “Look at this. It’s her number! Look!” He pointed at the screen of his phone, following the other boy along the counter as the other busied himself in making the next customer’s Peppermint Mocha Frappuccino. 

“Look, it says here, Go Ara, 010-3273-2015. Can you believe it? I have her number!” Jaejoong sighed fondly as he topped the drink with dark chocolate in a smooth motion. 

“Ignore him, he’s lovesick,” he apologized to the kindergarten teacher in line as he handed over the drink before pulling the cheesecake out from the display shelve. “Chocolates for you too, Ms. Kwon. Happy Valentine’s Day, gorgeous,” he flirted shamelessly with a wide smile, bursting into laughter when the loyal customer swatted him off with an eye roll, leaving him with nobody else to attend to.

“So what will you be having today, darling,” Jaejoong play-greeted romance aisle number one with the full force of his charm, beaming when the other flushed in embarrassment as he quickly ran to the cashier from behind the cake display where he had been smiling stupidly at his phone. “Sorry, I forgot that you were working, erm-” the boy apologized as his eyes scanned the menu boards hastily for something to order. 

“Nah, I was just yanking your chain,” Jaejoong waved off as he leaned across the counter, balancing his jaw on his left hand with a lazy smile. “So when’s the date?”

“No, I must order something as thanks,” the other boy insisted as he reached for his wallet. “Do you have any recommendations?” 

“Well, the cookies are good, because I made them,” Jaejoong smirked as he tapped the display case. The other boy’s eyes widened. “You can bake?” He asked disbelievingly as Jaejoong nodded proudly. “I cook well too,” he boasted, languishing in the unmasked amazement. “That’s really amazing,” romance aisle number one’s eyes were sparkling as he appraised the four flavours available. “I’ll have one double chocolate, one chocolate chip, and one peanut butter chocolate chip. Also, do I get the chocolates you were giving out?” He teased as Jaejoong began to extract his purchases from the case gingerly. “Depends on how much love you got from your classmates today, darling,” Jaejoong teased as he batted his eyelashes at the other boy. 

The boy shook his head. “My best friend’s the school’s prettiest boy so I kind of fade into the background, you know?” Jaejoong nodded sympathetically. He would know alright. Yoochun complained enough on behalf of all the overshadowed friends in the world every Valentine’s Day. 

“Oh, don’t look so sad, honey,” he chucked the boy on the chin before placing three Ferrero Rochers onto the other’s plate. “You got the girl anyway. So when’s the date?” He asked, frowning when the pleased moans from the boy was replaced by hacking coughs. “Are you okay?” He asked, desperately thumping romance aisle number one from across the counter as the boy nodded weakly. 

“It’s on Saturday and I just remembered why I came here.” Jaejoong felt his brows twitch in confusion. “Isn’t it because you got a date?” He clarified, perplexed when the boy became fidgety once more. Seriously, how special could that one girl be? 

“Yeah, but I wanted to get her something and I didn’t know what to get because you said no books. So I wanted to ask-” romance aisle number one paused when he noticed the presence of a customer behind him. “Erm,” the boy turned back around to blink at the barista, looking like a deer caught in headlights, not knowing of what to do to himself. 

“I knock off in at six, I can go shopping with you after?” Jaejoong offered in a rush as the customer side stepped the boy while two more customers suddenly joined the previously non-existent queue. “You can finish your cookies and browse some books in the meantime,” he suggested, shaking the other’s gratitude off easily. Romance aisle number one was an interesting puzzle to him, especially with how the other’s anxiety towards Go Ara would completely eclipse his entire personality. Likewise, surely with his good looks, he would definitely be able to attract his own bunch of hormonal admirers. Pushing the thoughts out his mind as he watched the other boy chew on his cookies carefully like a child at one of the tables, Jaejoong focused on charming the panties off the customers instead. 

-

“You’re good with the customers,” Jaejoong yelped, jumping as he swatted at the other boy for scaring him. “Where did you come from!” He demanded as he rubbed the back of his ears with a pout. However did romance aisle number one know to aim for his Achilles heel and make him weak kneed? 

“It’s fun to annoy you because you’re cute when you’re angry,” romance aisle number one ignored his question entirely as he chuckled in reply, reaching to hitch the strap of the part timer’s canvas bag higher on his shoulder before tugging him out of the shop by his wrist, jerking all the protests the boy had in store out of his mouth. 

\- 

The sun had begun to set earlier with the change of the season, and the sky was already completely dark as they made their way down the streets while romance aisle number one rambled on about his gift ideas. “I thought about makeup, like lotions and stuff but I was afraid that she would think that I thought her inadequate. I considered snacks too, but I was afraid that she would-” “Is she really that great?” Jaejoong interrupted with a frown as he followed a couple in an entirely matching outfit with his eyes before looking at the boy. The boy looked at him with a confused expression. 

“Yeah? She actually became the school’s debate team captain during her sophomore year, and has been holding the title for two years. She also brought our school to the national championship, and I swear, you need to listen to her speak to understand why.” The part-timer only gave his companion a sceptical look. The other’s affection sounded a lot like idol worship, and he would know with his uber gay-love for Dongbangshinki’s Uknow. 

“Is this your first infatuation?” He queried, laughing aloud when the other’s eyes widened immediately with guilt. “But I’ve done a lot of research! Does it really show?” Romance aisle number one protested as he rubbed the back of his neck, missing the part-timer’s word choice entirely at having been discovered. Jaejoong smirked sagely as he appraised the other. Really, how did the other boy manage to stay single for so long while looking so much like Uknow? He paused when he noticed the sign behind the boy. “Ah, the burgers here are really good, let’s go,” he decided on a whim, ignoring the other’s splutters as he dragged him up the stairs. They could discuss battle plans over dinner. 

\- 

“You know, I actually thought that you wouldn’t be working today, and that if you were, you would have a date after,” romance aisle number one commented the moment their waiter left. Jaejoong felt his brows twitch in amusement. “Why would you think that,” he asked, grinning as he looked at the boy opposite him straight in the eye. 

“Are you kidding me?” The boy shook his head disbelievingly as he leaned across the table. “You look like that, and you know all the tricks. If someone didn’t ask you out, you would have asked them out anyway. And don’t try to front. All those chocolates were yours, weren’t they?” Jaejoong placed his chin onto his palm without betraying his amazement at the accuracy of the boy’s hypothesis. “Why would you think that?” 

“Because you were giving them out according to your own system. You gave more to good looking people, loyal customers, and elderlies, but none to couples and less to the rest.” Romance aisle number one gestured sharply at the end with self-satisfied nods. “If your boss had given you them, you would have been required to give every patron one instead of your biased distribution. I’m right, aren’t I?” He crowed when Jaejoong sniggered behind his hand in amusement. 

“So seeing that I gave you three chocolates, where does that place you, darling?” Jaejoong teased, leaning in with a confident smirk as the other boy moved away instinctively with a rapidly rising blush. “Stop trying to distract me with your flirtations! I’ve seen through all of your tricks and I don’t appreciate your social lubricant! Answer me, why don’t you have a date!” The boy suddenly demanded as Jaejoong looked at the other in disbelief before dissolving into appreciative laughter. Romance aisle number one was a priceless act, alright. The part timer sat up straighter as he sobered, wary at having his actions so thoroughly scrutinized and accurately interpreted by the boy opposite him within a mere span of an hour. 

“I dated too much last year so I decided to stop this year. It’s not that fascinating, really.” He brushed off with a shrug before tilting his head as he looked at the other in interest. There were a lot of questions that he too had for the other and it was completely unfair that he was the only one being grilled. 

“My turn,” he announced as he took a sip of his water. “What’s your name, how old are you, why do you not have any chocolates for Valentine’s Day, and why have you not dated anyone before?” He asked, rolling his eyes when the other started at the realisation of having failed to properly introduce himself previously. Romance aisle number one could really be so dim-witted sometimes. 

\- 

“So I read her shoujo mangas to figure out how to impress girls. It’s not always filled with good examples, like sometimes the male lead is such a douchebag but the girl likes him, which is so weird, you know?” Romance aisle number one, also known as Yunho commented with a wave of his ice cream spoon for emphasis. Jaejoong only shrugged in reply. 

“Yeah but shoujo isn’t always real, like the bad boys always have a soft side in those whereas real life bad boys can be truly heartless. They sometimes get together with you just for the bragging rights, you know,” he commented without thinking as he polished off the chocolate ice cream off his spoon with a private smile at the richness of it. He could literally feel the calories turning into fats and settling on his abdomen. 

“Did that happen to you?” Jaejoong looked up in confusion at the other’s question. “What?” He asked, wincing when he finally realised what he had said. They had moved to an ice cream parlor after dinner that the other boy had insisted on paying, and the atmosphere had been so casual that he was beginning to lose his filter. 

“Oh yeah, it’s not a biggie, serious. I got over it,” he assured quickly in an attempt to dismiss the other’s palpable concern. “Seriously, it’s been like what, three months already? And it’s actually a good thing, depending on how you look at it. It’s made me realise what’s the sort of person that I should be looking for, instead of a sweet talker, you know?” 

Yunho nodded seriously, face still overcast as Jaejoong sighed to himself. “Stop ruining the mood,” the older boy complained as he kicked the other’s leg underneath the table. “Tell me more about your sister. Is she as good looking as you? Does she like pretty boys like me?” Jaejoong teased, laughing when the comment successfully riled the other’s big brother protective tendencies as he began to defend his sister’s virtue from the serial flirt. 

Jaejoong smiled at the predictability of his companion. Having swapped stories about themselves for the past hour and a half, he had learnt that the boy nine days younger than him had actually received chocolates, though not as much as his flamboyant best friend Heechul, and he had given them away to his other friend Changmin, who had a bottomless pit for a stomach, in his dedication towards Go Ara. Almost all of the other’s decisions and actions seemed entirely centred around his crush and his personal ethics of righteousness and diligence; and the simplicity and genuine selflessness intrigued the part-timer endlessly. Torn between the desire to protect Yunho’s goodness and to test the other’s breaking point, the part-timer instead watched the boy lick his strawberry ice cream happily like a child on a Christmas morning. 

“You know, the best feeling in the world is eating ice cream on the balcony in the middle of winter.” The boy suddenly began non-sequitur as Jaejoong shook his head with an eye roll at the other’s wild pleasures. He would literally spend his life’s savings for an opportunity to watch Yunho jack off in his own bedroom in a defiance of his straight-laced, good boy image. 

“And you’ll be watching the people walking about downstairs, looking at the city lights and thinking about your life?” He completed on behalf of the other boy anyway, exhaling through his nose in laughter when the boy’s eyes brightened as he agreed resoundingly, bouncing on his seat. 

“You’ll be wrapped up properly in the cold night and you wouldn’t be able to feel your face or your lips but when you bite into the ice bar,” romance aisle number one made a noise of satisfaction. “It’s literally the best. You really know how to enjoy the finer things in life, Jaejoong.” Jaejoong hummed in reply with fond amusement, basking in the camaraderie between them. The brightly lit setting was a far cry from the shadier establishments that Yoochun and him preferred for their lax carding policies that would allow them to talk about nothing and everything over soju, and in fact, the entire nature of their chat was different from that with his best friend, having known the other for so long, and so well like the back of his palm. 

“You know, this feels like a date.” “Oh really?” The boy asked as he licked the concave of the spoon with his tongue obscenely. 

“Yeah, like you buying dinner, me getting dessert, talking about our lives and hobbies, stuff like that.” 

“But this feels really comfortable, like we’re two friends having dinner, you know?” The boy queried as he set his spoon down. “Yeah but a good date is supposed to feel comfortable. It’s about the chemistry between two people, with the difference being that maybe after the date, you’ll feel like kissing the other person on the cheek or something.” Jaejoong shrugged as he popped the last bit of his ice cream into his mouth, savouring it slowly, only to look up to catch the other with a blush on his cheeks. 

“Are you thinking about kissing Ara?” He teased as he leaned across the table with an exaggerated kissy face. “Stop it,” the boy grumbled as he shrunk into himself, carefully picking at his ice cream. “Stop it!” He protested loudly, moving away when Jaejoong reached across to help himself to his desert. 

“Stop yourself! I paid for the ice cream!” Jaejoong argued as he pressed the younger boy’s arm down, before resorting to kicking him in the calf under the table when the other managed to wiggle out of his grip. “I got you dinner!” 

“That’s because you owe me and you felt guilty!” Jaejoong rebutted, wincing when the younger boy’s chair scrapped across the restaurant’s floor noisily as he attempted to escape his physical torture, unintentionally drawing everybody’s attention to them. Coughing as he shifted in his seat while straightening the lapels of his coat awkwardly, Jaejoong watched in mock disgust as the other emptied his own cup with a self-satisfied smirk. 

-

Having completed 10 hours of his 12 hours shift on Saturday, Jaejoong sat at the corner table of the café, scrolling through the news on flipboard as he tucked into his cheesecake dinner, too lazy to grab a proper meal and put his employee benefit to waste, when the chair opposite his was pulled back unceremoniously. Looking up sharply at the intruder, he was surprised to see Yunho staring down at him. 

“Romance aisle number one!” He greeted brightly in amusement as the other settled into the chair heavily. “Wait, shouldn’t you be with Ara right now?” He asked as he checked the time on his phone before looking back at the other in confusion. They were meeting at six and it was but a little over seven right now. “Oh my god, did she stand you up?” He dropped his fork down sharply in fury. He had even picked out a pricey maroon infinity scarf for the girl. 

“You poor thing. She really doesn’t deserve you,” he reached across the table to pat the other’s hand in consolation. “Have some of my cake in consolation,” he attempted, properly worried when the other only continued to look at him with an indecipherable expression on his face. Was Yunho so distraught by the rejection that it had broken him irreversibly? Because he would have to whop that bitch if the scar was permanent. 

“No, I just-” the boy shook his head as he pushed the plate away with a shake of his head. “Do you think that I’m capable of breaking hearts?” He asked non sequitur as Jaejoong frowned in confusion. “Did the bitch actually say some weird shit to you?” The boy complained, immediately falling quiet when he noticed the momentary pang of guilt on the other’s face. 

“What happened?” The part-timer attempted once more as he combed his hair back in frustration. “I’ll make you feel better, come on.” 

“No, I just wanted to know your opinion of whether I’m capable of breaking hearts,” the boy paraphrased in reply, his hands clenched tightly into fists before him. Jaejoong paused as he tried to formulate an honest reply that wouldn’t affect the boy too much. “I think that you are capable-” he shook his hand desperately when the other’s face fell sharply. 

“No, as in like you’re capable because you tend to be so dedicated to the person that you love, that you actually fail to consider other candidates. For example during Valentine’s Day, you gave away the chocolates you received to Changmin. It’s not exactly a bad thing, but it’s just that you can be very single minded, which can break hearts?” He filled in hysterically, affected by the persistent frown on the other’s face. 

“That’s not the sort of answer I’m looking for,” the other made a frustrated noise as he placed his chin into his hand before covering his mouth and breathing sharply into it. The elder boy watched his companion uneasily, affected by the unexplained agitation. 

“Okay, this’s probably going to sound really crazy, but I’m losing my mind anyway, so I’m just going to ask this, and you can just say no, but do you think that I’m capable of breaking your heart?” 

Jaejoong felt his heart skip a beat at the combination of the intensity in the other’s eyes and the implied meaning of the question as his mind instantly became a jumbled mess. “I-” he traced his collarbone in a loss for words. “Are you-” he shook his head at the non-possibility. “I don’t get your question,” he replied carefully, conscious of the ticking rush within him. 

“No, I think you got it. Your confusion means that you got it.” The younger boy insisted as he leaned forward, a feverish expression on his face. “I’ll treat you right, really. I wouldn’t brag about you to anyone because you’re not a notch in my bedpost but possibly the completion of my soul. But I don’t know if you are because I’m not good at this. Because maybe there’s no souls to complete at all but you’re the one that reverberates in my mind.” He closed his eyes momentarily as if withdrawing into the universe within to find the right words to express himself as he bit his lower lip sharply. 

“I know that I’ll hurt you because I’m bad at this, but I’ll still love you so much, and this is probably really love because I feel so happy whenever I look at you, and I think about you all the time, and I can’t even pick out which part of you that I like because it’s the entire personality that I have fallen in love with, and so it’s love. It’s really love, Jaejoong. I’m in love with you, and it’s all your fault,” he laughed sardonically to himself as he combed his fringe back in a tired sweep. “Tell me, Jaejoong. Will you take a chance on me? I can wait forever. We both know that I’m good at that, but I don’t want to. You make me lose myself and I don’t even know what I’m doing half the time anymore. I’m so impatient when it comes to you, I would even move the world just to be with you. Tell me, Jaejoong. Please.” 

The boy in question could only gape in response, bowled over by the intensity of the confession. It was undeniable that he nursed a physical attraction towards Yunho (however could he not when the boy had a jawline that could rival Uknow’s), and despite his best efforts to control his body’s chemical reaction to their physical proximity, his discipline had eroded with the knowledge of their undeniable rapport as he shamelessly danced along the precipice of friendship and more by initiating endless physical contacts, banking entirely on the other’s single minded dedication towards Ara to cockblock himself. His three months of singlehood initially imposed in heartbreak and shame had seen undeniable success as he developed a basic list of qualities that the other boy also fulfilled, with the consideration of his feelings, and the courage to admit to vulnerabilities. He had also found himself more confident and self-sufficient than before in the period of time, which would make him a better partner if he ever got together with Yunho. 

Throwing caution into the wind, the boy pushed his chair backwards noisily as he captured the other’s lips from across the table carelessly, laughing into the kiss when he felt the other’s frozen ones against his, eyes fluttering in breathless excitement when the boy quickly overcame the shock to move in tandem. Weaving his hands into the other’s hair as he coaxed the full lips open hungrily, he filled the other slowly with the depths of his emotions, his mind lost on the other’s responsiveness and the sheer rightness of their first kiss that was tinted with gratitude, desperation, and endless love. Fulfilling his earliest desires as he tugged on romance aisle number one’s full bottom lip, Jaejoong felt his heart swell in happiness in his chest, secretly glad that he had mopped the other off his feet that fateful day.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had the title within the first few paragraphs, record achievement, aye. Also, I still owe the exchange fic, and I didn't veer into the 'I saw your penis' trash here but I couldn't resist the DBSK inception bs. Forever trash, aye. Ara's number is my number except that I changed a single digit. Call me maybe. 
> 
> Oh, and what happened was like Yunho went for the date with Ara, realised that he was nervous AF and that he's been thinking about Jaejoong non-stop these few days (he wanted to kiss JJ when JJ said that dinner with friends=dinner with date except kissies) and he realised that maybe he was just into Ara for her brains whereas whelp, the entire of Jaejoong made his dick weep so he excused himself and ran off to find Jaejoong but he was scared bc Jaejoong said that he wasn't dating for a year. 
> 
> Leave a comment bc my dick hurts when you do.


End file.
